


What could have been

by ScreenWentWhite



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreenWentWhite/pseuds/ScreenWentWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wonders how her life could have been, if her father had never remarried</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have been

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so please be gentle with me :D

Did you ever wonder what could have been? Because Rose did that a lot. She was sitting in her hotel room a picture of Luisa in her hands. Usually the brunettes laughter made her heart skip a beat. It was so real and honest and absolutely adorable. She looked at it often but this time it brought a tear to her eye. She didn't even bother to wipe it away.  
If only her father hadn't remarried! Rose' life would have been so different. She would never have been dragged into the criminal world. She would never have created Sin Rostro and never had married Emilio. Just to be free to be with Luisa when she finally had met her. Knowing how much grief she had caused Luisa hurt herself almost as much. So now she didn't even bother to wipe the tear away  
Rose played it through in her head while a second tear ran down her cheek.  
Back then, when she met Luisa, she wouldn't let it have been just an one night stand. She would have done anything to get together with her. It was obvious that Luisa had wanted the same.  
Rose imagined their first months together, how they would have hardly made it out of the bedroom but if they finally would have managed could not be back quick enough. And then after a while their passion would cool down a little but not too much. Just enough so they could experience so many wonderful things together. Things normal couples would do, although Rose had no idea what that would be.  
And maybe at some point Rose would have had the guts to ask Luisa to marry her. Luisa would have started to cry wrapping her arms around Rose and kissed her passionately. It was almost as if Rose could feel the kiss on her lips because she definitely felt it between her tights. But this caused only another tear running down. It just could not be.  
However Rose started to imagine their wedding. She could not decided whether they would have had a small or a big party. There could have been a small one in Paris during spring. It would have been simply breathtakingly. Or they could have get married the place they met: Fort Lauderdale and have a huge party showing everyone how much they loved each other. Because just like every insanely in love couple they would have been absolutely sure that no one has ever loved that much as they did each other.  
Luisa would wear a very stylish and fashionable dress which did not leave much to imagination. So that Rose would not be able to decide whether she should be jealous of all the looks at Luisa or just burst because she was so proud that this stunning woman was willing to love her... forever.  
But anyway, all those things would never happen. It was too late now for sure! Rose needed to focus on other things now. For example how to get rid of her feelings for Luisa. But that thought only made more tears rushing down. This was the hardest thing she ever done. And she felt like she never would be able to get over Luisa.  
Rose took one last deep breath and then put the photograph of Luisa in her purse. It was the only thing she was going to take with her. Then she pulled herself up from the bed and walked out of the room. On her way out she just took one quick look at the mirror. Her hair was blond now. She did not actually like it. She had liked the red more but that was probably because Luisa had loved it so much. But Rose only thought about this for less than a second before forcing herself not to think about it.  
And then without looking back she walked out of her husband's apartment. Her dead husband's apartment one should notice. She now had officially turned her back to the life she led the last five years, knowing she would ask herself the same question for the rest of her life: What could have been?


End file.
